1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electrode member that can be used for a power storage device and a method for manufacturing the electrode member. One embodiment relates to a secondary battery and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electrode of a lithium-ion secondary battery.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a secondary battery capable of being charged and discharged include a nickel-metal hydride secondary battery and a lithium-ion secondary battery.
Such secondary batteries are often used as power sources in portable information terminals typified by mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet terminals. In particular, lithium-ion secondary batteries have been actively developed because the capacity thereof can be increased and the size thereof can be reduced.
Electrodes serving as positive electrodes or negative electrodes of lithium-ion secondary batteries are formed using, for example, a lithium metal, a carbon-based material, or an alloy material. A lithium-ion secondary battery in which a group of whiskers including silicon is used for an electrode has been disclosed in Patent Document 1.